l'enfant de l'interdit
by Alexe-audron
Summary: Post Hadès. La guerre contre les enfers est terminée et tous les guerriers morts au combat sont ressuciter sans exception . Il est temps de laisser place a une "nouvelle génération" perpétuellement en conflit et aux origines bien diverses.


_Queen :_

Tremblant de froid sous la fine neige qui tombait depuis quelques minutes je me réfugia sous les branches d'un robuste chêne . Reniflant je secoua mes courts cheveux roses dans l'espoir d'enlever cette foutue poudre blanche qui fondait et coulait dans mon cou puis dans mon dos .

Étendant mon bras je tira sur les ficelles pour tirer vers moi le caisson contenant mon surplis , jamais il ne m'avait paru aussi lourd qu'aujourd'hui , la fatigue que j'avais accumuler depuis 3 jours se fessait ressentir , mon ventre se tordait de douleur sous la faim et je ne pouvais que me plier en deux et essayez d'avaler les racines infectes et les rares mulots a ma portée . Mon cosmos avait presque entièrement disparu , a quoi bon m'avoir ressusciter si je mourais congelé peu de temps après , quel pays de merde !!

Et voilà qu'il commençait a grêler ! Les enfers ont l'air d'un coin de repos a côté d'ici .

Alors que je maudissais le monde , ses occupants et son temps pourri , je sentis un cosmos m'envelopper et me réchauffer . Relevant la tête je chercha a savoir qui dégageait une aura aussi froide , rassurante , distante mais inquiète de mon état .

_'' Tu a l'air mal en point Queen , je suis désoler de ne pas être intervenu avant mais ton cosmos est difficilement perceptible .''_

Peut importe qui était cette personne , elle ne me voulait aucun mal et cela me rassurait car j'étais dans un état pitoyable , mais savoir son identité ne serais pas trop demander , a moins que se ne soit ...

'' Seigneur Hadès ?" demandais-je soudain avec espoir .

_'' Tu a deviner juste spectre de l'alraune , mais avant de poser des questions , laisse-moi te raconter ce qui c'est passer durant les 2 mois qui ont suivis ta mort . ''_ continua la voix de mon seigneur .

" Deux ... deux mois que je suis mort ?! " questionnais-je la voix tremblante .

_'' Oui , deux mois , voilà les évènements que tu as rater ; peut après ta mort , les chevaliers de bronzes sont arrivés a Elysion et ont tués Hypnos et Tanathos les dieux du sommeil et de la mort , ils sont montés dans mon temple et m'ont combattu , le chevalier de pégase fut transpercé par mon épée au niveau du cœur et je fus transpercé par le spectre de mon ennemie Athéna . Les enfers s'écroulant avec moi ,mon frère le grand Zeus décida de tous nous téléporter en Olympe ,un grand conseil eu lieu et un accord de paix entre la terre , les enfers et la mer fût décider avec la résurrection de tous les guerriers morts au combat . Malheureusement , Eris s'en mêla et tous furent envoyés au quatres coins du monde , la plupart atterrirent dans leur pays natal mais tu fus mon seul guerrier a atterrir dans un autre pays , vos cosmos reviendront a leur niveau mais il faudra être patient et prudent . ''_ me répondit t-il .

Souriant comme un enfant heureux je m'agenouillai devant mon dieu en signe de respect et de remerciement et baissa la tête .

" Je vous remercie infiniment seigneur Hadès , faite de ma misérable vie ce dont vous souhaitez , je suis a vous pour l'éternité . " murmurais-je , la fierté d'être au service du dieu des enfers et savoir qu'en retour il m'accordait sa confiance me réchauffa le cœur . Je vis une grande silhouette floue apparaitre devant moi , les contours se firent plus nette au fur et a mesure je vis qu'un homme d'un mètres 80 environ se tenait devant moi et me transperçai jusqu'au plus profond mon âme de son regard d'un bleu glacial , une chevelure d'un noir de jais partait en diverses mèches folles en encadrant un visage d'une blancheur irréelle , il portait une protection qui le protégeait presque entièrement , de longues épaulettes partaient de chaque côtés , au niveau de ses avant-bras deux petites ailes étaient tournées derrière , une longue cape a l'intérieur violet et au dehors noir volait dans le vent glacial qui ne semblait avoir aucune emprise sur cet être divin , c'est alors que je vis une épée ranger dans son étau et sa main droite tenir un casque , le casque d'invisibilité !!

Je baissa subitement la tête , comment avais-je osé ! Sacrilège ! J'avais oser dévisager sa majesté Hadès , moi simple spectre a son service ! Mes joues s'enflammèrent et je balbutia :

" Seigneur ... seigneur hades je suis ... je ne voulais pas ... pardonnez ... pardonnez-moi. "

Je sentis ses doigts prendre possession de mon menton et me faire relevez la tête , je ne pus baisser mon regard et fixa mon attention sur ces paroles .

_" Queen tu est mort en voulant me protéger , pour cela tu mérite mon plus grand respect , comme Athéna , Poséidon ou d'autres dieux et déesses je suis assez attaché au sort de mes guerriers malgré ma réputation de dieu froid et rigide et c'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu regagne le château . "_ murmura t-il , son souffle chaud s'évaporant en volutes de fumées blanches .

" Vos désirs sont des ordres majesté Hadès ." répondis-je toujours hypnotisé par sa personne .

_" Mais dis-moi Queen ... ,_ commença mon dieu en penchant légèrement la tête , _tu a encore une famille en vie , ta mère ton père et ta petite sœur si je ne montre pas ? "_

Retombant sur terre je chercha les visages de ces personnes mais le seul que je réussis a réellement me rappeler était celui de ma petite sœur Elisa , son adorable frimousse de 6 ans me fis sourire .

_" Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu aille d'abord les voir pour les rassurer , pour la police tu a soit fuguer soit été enlever et ton portrait circule depuis deux mois et demi , soit 1 jours après ta disparition mais maintenant le mieux pour toi est d'aller dans ce qu'on appelle des chambres d'hôtes le temps pour toi de te réchauffer et de prendre a manger . "_ Sa phrase se termina par un léger sourire lorsque mon estomac se rappela a moi dans un grondement sourd .

Sa main fit un léger geste d'envoi sur moi et je sentis quelque chose me recouvrir , je vis que des vêtements d'aujourd'hui couvrait mon corps en entier : un épais jean protégeait mes jambes , un t-shirt a manches longues de couleur noire était serrer sous une veste grise avec un col en fausse fourrure , de grosses baskets noires avec des bandes blanches enserreraient mes pieds jusque là nus .

_" Voilà qui t'aidera a passer plus inaperçu maintenant , je te souhaite bonne chance spectre de l'alraune , n'hésite pas a m'appeler si jamais tu a besoin d'aide ! "_ murmura mon dieu avant de se retourner et de commencer a disparaître .

" Attendez seigneur Hadès je ne sais pas dans quel pays je me trouve et je ne sais parler qu'allemand et un peu anglais !! " m'écriais-je , réalisant mon futur d'un œil sombre .

_" Tu est en France mais ne t'inquiète pas presque tous savent parler au moins anglais . "_ souris le dieu des enfers avant de disparaître en milliers d'étoiles s'échappant de tous les côtés .

Un petit sac apparut a mes côtes et je le mis sur mes épaules partant vers les lumières que j'apercevais a quelques kilomètres d'ici .

* * *

Paris ! J'étais en plein Paris ! La capitale si réputer de ce pays , j'avais atterri plus précisément dans le bois de Boulogne et j'en était sorti avec soulagement pour arpenter les rues de Paris , les voitures passaient a une vitesse folle en créant d'immenses gerbes d'eau , les passants se pressaient autour de moi , chacun avait sa place et savait ou aller pour faire quoi et avec qui tandis que moi je flânait en regardant tout autour de moi , des immeubles de dizaines d'étages encadraient les rues et m'écorchait les yeux de leurs atroces couleurs grises ou marrons mais heureusement la neige couvrait un peu les dégât , tiens d'ailleurs elle c'est arrêtez de tomber , enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Je marcha doucement vers un immense centre commercial et je ne sais pourquoi entra dans le magasin de jouets et de peluches nommer '' King jouet '' . Les peluches m'attirèrent tout de suite et je ne pus m'empêcher de les contempler comme lorsque j'avais 6 ans .

_'' Le grand et terrible Queen de 17 ans (1) scotcher au doudous comme un gamin de 6 ans ! Si tes ennemis te voyaient ! ''_ résonna une voix moqueuse dans ma tête .

'' Pardonnez-moi seigneur Hadès je devrais déjà être dans une chambre d'hôtes , je vais quitter ce magasin sur le champ '' pensait-je en espérant que mon dieu m'entendais .

_'' Je plaisantais Queen tu peut rester autant que tu veux ici , tu passeras la nuit a la chambre d'hôtes qui se trouve a quelques rues d'ici et tu en profitera pour prendre une douche chaude et dormir , le sac sur ton dos contient de l'argent et deux livres de lycée Allemand pour faire croire que tu est un étudiant si jamais tu te fait contrôler par des policier , tu repartira le lendemain vers l'Allemagne grâce a ton cosmos . ''_ m'expliqua le dieu Hadès , puis je sentis qu'il rompait le contact mais gardait toujours un œil sur moi , et presque aussitôt je me remis a ma contemplation et flâna un peu dans les rayons des autres magasins .

Lorsque je releva enfin la tête vers l'horloge je vis qu'il était 7 heures 25 et je fila en vitesse avant de me faire surprendre par la fermeture , l'air frais qui régnait dehors me gifla le visage et je frissonna en me rendant compte que le soleil était depuis longtemps coucher et que seul les faibles lumières orangées que produisaient les lampadaires éclairaient ma route soudain moins sure , les rares passants qui circulaient encore étaient étroitement serres dans leurs manteaux et courais presque , si en enfer mon surplis me protégeait et que les morts étaient quasi-inoffensif , ici je me sentais soudain moins en sécurité , comme au temps de la Grèce antique , mieux valait ne pas sortir dans les sombres ruelles alors que le soleil était coucher et qu'on sentait l'argent a la ronde , un long frisson me parcourut le dos et je sentis des sueurs froides coulées .

Avalant douloureusement ma salive j'essayais de trouver quelqu'un a l'allure sympathique et opta pour une dame âgée qui composait le code pour rentrer dans son immeuble , m'approchant vite d'elle je réussis a baragouiner quelque chose en anglais mais elle ne sembla pas comprendre , je commençais a désespérer de me faire comprendre quand elle me demanda alors dans un Allemand parfait : _'' du bist Deutsch ? ''_ (2)

Lui répondant que oui je lui expliqua que je cherchais des chambres d'hôtes .

Elle devait avoir un cœur d'or carelle m'entraina dans son appartement et je l'aidais a porter les nombreuses courses qu'elle avait acheter , l'immeuble avait un certain âge et n'avait pas d'ascenseur .

L'intérieur de son appartement était sombre mais chaleureux , elle vint m'installer dans son salon et m'invita a m'assoir sur le canapé en disant qu'il valait mieux que je reste la et qu'elle allait revenir puis alla dans la cuisine et m'appela , quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je vis qu'elle avait préparer des pâtes , je voulais refuser son offre mais mon ventre se rappela a moi et je ne pus que la remercier devant son sourire éblouissant . Le repas se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse ou elle parlait dans ma langue natale et j'appris qu'elle était professeur d'allemand dans un collège et que désormais elle était a la retraite , je réussi a lui mentir en disant que j'étais ici pour retrouver ma correspondante française mais que je m'étais tromper au niveau des bus , elle me crus et me dit qu'elle ferait tous pour m'aider et que je ne ressortirais pas dehors avec le danger qu'il rode , qu'elle avait une chambre et qu'elle serais heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie , une petite voix me souffla d'accepter et je capitula , après tout les humains ne sont pas tous foncièrement mauvais .

La chambre était tout en long avec un lit a la droite de la porte et une grosse commode a gauche , des étagères remplies de pot de confitures fessant envie se trouvait entre le lit et le mur , un balcon au fond a gauche était entrouvert et des fleurs poussaient dans un bac suspendue .

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par sa sa voix chevrotante qui s'excusait du désordre , me retournant vers elle je luis répondis que ce n'était pas trop grave et remarqua qu'elle me regardait bizarrement comme si je lui rappelait quelqu'un , la curiosité m'emporta et je lui demanda a qui est-ce que je lui fessait penser . Sa réponse m'ébranla jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même , je ne lui rappelait personne elle voyait en moi le petit-fils qu'elle n'aurait jamais et je ne sais pourquoi je luis répondis qu'elle devait être ma grand-mère spirituelle car je n'ai jamais connu mes grands-parents , son sourire fut comme un baume au cœur et comme mu par un sentiment fort elle me prit dans ses bras et je lui rendit son étreinte .

Quittant a regret ses bras je luis souris et lui souhaitant bonne nuit j'attendis qu'elle entra dans sa chambre avant d'en faire pareil .

M'assoyant sur le bord du lit , j'ouvris le sac et découvrit dedans un bloc-notes avec un crayon noir et une clé lourde comme une pierre , je regardais avec surprise cette clé au fer presque noir , a la tige ébréchée et a l'extrémité rouillé . Elle devait faire douze centimètres et aller dans une serrure spéciale vu sa forme en croix .

M'installant sur le flanc je posa cette clé sur la table de chevet et réfléchis enfin a ce qui venait de se passer dans la dernière heure qui s'était trop vite écouler a mon goût , cette humaine respirait la bonté , la gentillesse et la compassion a un tel point qu'elle devrait aller a Elysion pour cela , les humains sont tous différents et certains mériteraient un purgatoire puis Elysion .

M'étirant doucement je me recroquevilla et n'attendis pas longtemps Morphée .

* * *

Les rayons du soleil me sortirent des doux songes et je me releva en réveillant mes muscles ankylosés d'une simple contraction puis me frotta les yeux .

Une vive conversation entre deux femmes s'entendait non loin et je reconnus la voix de celle qui me protégeait , son ton était inquiet .

Enfilant rapidement le jean poser sur une chaise je sortis et vis ma sauveuse parler a une autre femme un peu plus jeune qu'elle .

L'inconnue m'aperçus et poussa un petit cri , elle voulut m'expliquer quelque chose mais malheureusement je ne compris rien , mais comprenant mon désarroi l'ancienne professeur m'expliqua la situation .

" Des policiers fouillent tout l'immeuble a ta recherche , quelqu'un t'aurais aperçus et aurait reconnu ton visage , on dit que tu a fuguer alors que tu n'avais que 17 ans et que la police te recherche depuis bientôt 3 mois . Est-ce vrai ? " son visage semblait peiner comme si j'avais mal tourné .

" Oui j'ai fuguer car je ne me sentais pas bien chez moi ; l'atmosphère était tendue entre mes parents et ils parlaient de divorce , ont voyait mal ma relation avec un garçon de 2 ans de plus que moi , mes parents écoutaient ces rumeurs et pensaient que j'étais manipuler .Ma petite sœur était très souvent chez une nourrice et ne pouvait presque plus me voir , une nuit alors que j'entendais les cris de mes parents j'ai rapidement pris des affaires et me suis enfuis en sautant de ma fenêtre et j'ai courus en suivant des yeux une étoile , le reste est assez personnel ... " expliquais-je .

Hochant la tête elle expliqua ma situation a l'autre femme et elles décidèrent que lorsque les policiers arriveraient par l'escalier a l'étage je prendrais l'escalier de secours et m'enfuirais .

Me précipitant vers la chambre je rangea les quelques affaires qui m'appartenait et finis de m'habiller en 2 minutes .

Prenant dans mes bras celle qui m'avait jusqu'alors protéger et traiter comme de sa famille je ne pus empêcher une larme de glisser sur ma joue et je vis qu'elle avait le visage tremper de larmes , lui souriant je lui promis de revenir la voir , elle me souris et me dit que j'avais intérêt et que si je tardais elle viendrais me chercher et me trainerait par les cheveux .

Des bruits de pas précipités nous séparèrent et je courus jusqu'à une porte et lorsque la lourde porte des escaliers intérieurs s'ouvrit je me précipita dans ceux de secours .

Ma course fessait trembler les escaliers d'acier et je vis des policiers s'attrouper en bas mais je ne ralentis pas et arriver au 1er étage je bondis par-dessus la rambarde et atterris en plein milieu de la route sur le toit d'une des voitures de ces enfoirés , leurs visages étaient stupéfaits par le saut que je venais de faire et leur temps de réaction fût trop lent , bondissant sur le sol je déploya mon cosmos et sprinta jusqu'à être au milieu de la circulation et m'assis sur un banc pour reprendre mon souffle , mon cœur battait a toute allure et la sueur recouvrait mon visage mais mon répit fût de courte durée , un périmètre semblait avoir été établit et chaque passant était questionner , ma photo était montré partout et très vite ma trace fût retrouver , me précipitant dans un bus qui s'apprêtait a partir je marcha d'un pas que j'espérai tranquille au fond et m'assis a coter de la fenêtre me pensant hors de danger .

Un crissement de frein arrêta net le bus et je manqua de percuter le siège devant moi , les gens debout tombèrent par terre et je vis avec effroi que le bus venait d'être arrêter par mes poursuivants et que quatres d'entre eux montaient dedans .

Ils ordonnèrent quelque chose en français et les passagers commencèrent a descendre , je sentis quelque chose de froid et dur apparaître dans mes mains et je regarda étonner ce long couteau que je cacha précipitamment dans une des poches de ma veste , je mis ma capuche sur ma tête et enfonça mes mains dans mes poches puis pris part dans la file et descendis en regardant tout autour de moi , ma seule issu était de sauter sur le chêne tout près de moi , un policier se mis en face de moi et me cria dessus , voyant mon absence de réaction il m'attrapa violemment par le poignet et le serra tellement fort que j'eus l'impression que mes articulations étaient broyés , je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de douleur mais il fis semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et me traina jusqu'à deux hommes a l'allure louche et qui devaient avoir dans les 20 ans .

Il me jeta presque et je manqua de tomber par terre , il dit quelque chose en souriant et je vis les 2 autres s'écrier comme si il avait été outrés .

Les deux mains grasses de ce connard accrochèrent ma capuche et il voulut la descendre mais je résista et lui lança un regard noir .

L'aura de mon seigneur se fit a nouveau ressentir et je compris alors tous ce qu'il disait .

" J' sais pas si c'est une fille ou un gars mais la un sacré caractère !! " rigola t-il avec un sourire d'hypocrite .

" Le gamin que nous recherchons est un éphèbe , retire lui sa capuche ! " cria un autre homme a la tête tout aussi peu fiable .

" Tu crois que j'essaie de faire quoi depuis tout a l'heure ?! " grogna t-il .

Deux autres montagnes de muscles s'approchèrent et se saisirent de mes mains pour les maintenir dans mon dos , il arracha presque la capuche .

" Vous pouvez laisser partir les autres , on la trouver ! " cria l'un des gorilles derrière moi .

Je fut pousser vers une voiture et je sentis que l'on appuyais sur ma tête , mis au milieu les deux hommes qui m'avait maintenu les mains se mirent chacun de mon côté et je vis tous un cortège de voitures bleues passez devant nous , le véhicule démarra et la route se passa dans le plus grand silence , toutes ces voitures juste pour moi sa cachais quelque chose .

Arriver devant un grand bâtiment avec écrit dessus police nationale je vis descendant de chaque voiture au moins un adolescent ou une adolescente , tous semblaient avoir mon âge , comme moi ont leurs maintenaient les mains dans le dos et deux gorilles les encadraient .

Nous fûmes tous pousses et libérer dans une grande chambre avec des dizaines de lits alignés , chacun se dirigea vers un lit et je fis de même , peu de temps après une adolescente au cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts expliqua pourquoi elle était la et ainsi de suite les langues se délièrent .

Tous avaient fuguer par oppression , ou tout simplement par goût de la liberté .

Des cris se firent soudain entendrent et deux nouveaux arrivants furent pousser a l'intérieur , l'un deux avait les cheveux marrons retenus en arrière par du gel et des lunettes rouges en triangles avec la pointe vers le bas , l'autre était quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du se trouver la ...

* * *

(1) décider qu'il avait 17 ans au lieu de 19

(2) Êtes vous Allemand ?

ceci est la première fic Saint Seiya que je publie , soyez indulgents et laissez moi vos avis et critiques pour que je puisse m'améliorer


End file.
